Patent DE 30 39 520 A1 discloses a fabric in which the scales of the different rows are connected to the scales of the adjacent rows. A flat connection with simultaneous overlapping in the manner of roof tiles (forming an imbrication) is not realized there, since the individual scales at best push against, rather than overlap, one another in the respective row. Therefore, since a sharp object could penetrate such arranged scales by being inserted between the adjacent, non-overlapping scales, it is necessary, in order to obtain armor-plating, for the fabric to be embedded in additional material, or for even a plurality of fabrics to have to be disposed one behind the other. Only then can this fabric really provide sufficient resistance to being pierced. However, this leads to a considerable increase in weight of a pierce-proof fabric manufactured in this way.
As pierce-proof fabrics for protecting people, fabrics are also known which are produced by means of the scales being provided with bores and the individual scales then being interconnected by means of wire. This type of manufacture involves a relatively large outlay; however it meets at least the safety requirements in Europe.
As additional pierce-proof fabrics, protective wire fabrics which comprise a large number of interconnected rings are used, for example, in the butchery trade.
However in many countries, requirements exist which are not met by any of these fabrics. It is required that the pierce-proof fabrics also offer protection against sticklebacks and ice axes, which can penetrate the previously known fabrics unhindered.